


Long Overdue Reunion:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Not Looking Back Series: [7]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Bra/Bras, Butt Slapping, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Showers, Slapping, Stripping, Talking, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danni meet up in New York, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny Reagan
Series: Not Looking Back Series: [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047670
Kudos: 1





	Long Overdue Reunion:

*Summary: Steve & Danni meet up in New York, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*

Detective Danielle “Danni” Reagan couldn’t believe that she was gonna be reunited with her lover soon. As she was traveling to the **_Hilton Hotel_** , She can’t wait to see her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, & find out what he has been doing since the last time that they saw each other. The Tough Detective has a itch, only he could scratch. It was long overdue, & they both deserved this reunion.

The **_Five-O Commander_** was ready for his love to come visit him, He had every detail arranged to the way that he liked it. He just wants Danni to enjoy herself, & not worry about a thing. Cause, He was gonna take good care of her. He had the room set in the most romantic lighting, & he got himself ready.

Danni couldn’t wait to see her knight in shining armor, She got the keycard, & hurried upstairs, where the hunky brunette was waiting for her. She knocked on the door, when he opened it, They smiled at each other, as she threw her overnight bag on the ground. The Couple went at each other for hungry kisses. He ripped open her blouse open, & was filled with lust, As he saw her lacy bra cleavage. She looked like a knockout, like this, in the current position that she was in.

He kissed his way down her toned stomach, & then he made his way back up, He tore the ruined shirt off of her body. With an animalistic growl, He tore off her bra, & she gasped in response to that. The Former Seal attacked her exposed breasts, & nipples, as he carried her over to the bed. The Skirt was next thing to go.

He turned her over, & alternating biting each asscheek, that was exposed by her lacy thong. Then, He ripped it off of her, cause he was ready to have his fun. He licked, rimmed, & kissed her sweet entrance, so he could prep her. “Fuck, Fuck me hard, **_Big Boy_** !”, She exclaimed seductively. Steve then fucked her without hesitation, & she was moaning out in pleasure. The Blond Detective was hoping for more, as this was going on. He quickly stripped out of his clothes, so he can enjoy being naked with his lover.

He took his time, & worshiped her, as he was doing it. Then he began to eat out her pussy, & the sounds were getting to him so bad, that he orgasmed hard. She followed right behind him, & then, he let her have his fun. She was like tiger stalking her prey, She took him body, & soul, like he did.

The Dark-Haired Man was withering in pleasure because Danni was playing, licking, & torturing his nipples. Then, She used her skill on his cock, & balls too, The Voluptuous Woman was torturing, & nibbling on them in between, The Couple were matching rhythm for rhythm. They were fucking like rabbits, til they were spent, After they did rough, anal, & oral sex.

Once, They were able to move, They had moved to the bathroom to shower up, & they ended up having round two of sex. Then, They forego getting dressed, & changed the sheets. They cuddled up, & enjoyed the bliss that they were under. “Mmmm, My fantasy is for you to cook for me naked”, He said, as he lightly kissed her, & a bare shoulder.

Suddenly, His stomach growled, & Danni took the hint. “Okay, Okay, Time to feed the beast”, She said, as she was getting up. “Go make me dinner, **_Woman_** ”, He growled seductively, as he slapped, & pinched her on the ass. “Sir, Yes, Sir”, she said laughing, as she mocked saluted him, She sashayed her behind, as she made her way to the kitchen, so he would get a good view of her naked form, as she set was set to do her task.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*The


End file.
